


Dinner With Family

by Rare_Angel



Series: Young Justice [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hospitals, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Passing Out, a little Clex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Angel/pseuds/Rare_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You met your lover's family and staying for dinner but having to find out that you have to cut it short because your parent and stepparent was in the hospital after a fight with you. {This is getting fix but I'm will also try to update it.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mal was with her boyfriend Jameson Barnes to met his family in New York. She’s surprise that Bruce and her pa Clark let her go without meeting him. “I'm glad you getting to meet my weird family.” Jamie said

“Oh you haven't met mine yet.” Mal said

“Do I want to?” Jamie asked.

“It doesn’t matter which one you met. In the teams, the guys, Batman, Superman, my aunts, and my uncles are always overprotective of us girls and in my family I have two overprotective parents and grandfather, eight younger brothers, and nine younger sisters.” Mal explained

“Wow. I have two overprotective dads, a step dad, two aunts, five uncles, and one cousin.” Jamie said then there get to his house and saw it was the Avenger tower.

“You live here. I thought it was just a fake.” Mal said looking up at the tower.

“Nope.” Jamie said then took her hand and walked in. They got to a elevator that is away from everything else.

“Welcome home sir. I see that you brought a guest.” Jarvis, the AI, said.

“Yes I did Jarvis. Is my fathers home?” Jaime asked the AI.

“Yes they are, Master Jameson. Hello ma'am, I’m J.A.R.V.I.S the artificially intelligent. It also means Just A Rather Very Intelligent System.”

“Hi I’m Marisa Kent but call me Mal.” Mal said the Jarvis.

“Yes ma’am.” Jarvis said. A few minutes later they got to the main floor of the house

“Here we are.” Jamie said. “Dad? Tony? Pops? I’m home.”

“Welcome home Jameson.” Bucky Barnes said.

“Thanks dad. Dad, this is Marisa Kent my girlfriend.”

“Oh so you are the girl Jamie shut up about.” Tony Stark said walking up.

“Tony.” Jamie said with a blush and looking at Mal.

“It’s fine Jamie. My dad, stepfather, and grandfather would do the same thing.” Mal said then kissed his cheek.

“Oh you have two dads?” Tony asked

“Yeah.” Mal said.

“Cool.” Peter Parker said. “I’m Peter Parker and you must be Marisa Kent. I heard a lot about you. Jamie here won’t shut up about you.”

“Thanks.” Mal said then blushed.

“Jarvis, where is Steve?” Tony asked the AI.

“He is in the gym, Sir. You want me get him?” Jarvis asked.

“Yes.” Tony said

“Please.” Mal mumbled under her breath.

“What was that?” Tony said

“Nothing. I just hate when people rude and forget manners.” Mal said

Peter turns to Jamie and whispers “She’s a keeper.”

“I know.” Jamie whispers back.

“You are one cool girl.” Tony said.

“Captain Rogers is on his way up.” Jarvis said.

“Okay Jarvis.” Tony said then got a glare from Mal and add “Thanks.” The elevator made a noise then the doors opened.

“Okay. What is so important that it had to cut away from my training?” Steve Rogers asked

“Your first son's first girlfriend that is a keeper.” Tony said pointing to Mal.

“Pointing is very rude.” Mal joked making Jamie laugh.

“I’m Steve Rogers.” Steve said then shake Mal’s hand.

“Marisa Kent. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Rogers.”

“Nice to meet you too. You are very polite.” Steve said.

“Thanks Mr. Rogers. I try and you are too.” Mal said.

“I wish you can rub off on Tony.” Steve said then laughed.

“She just got here and she already got dad to say thank you.” Peter said to Steve.

Steve looked at her and asked “Really?”

Mal blush and said “Yeah. It’s not hard. I just give him a glare that everyone is scared of.” Mal said.

“It looked like Batman’s.” Tony said.

“You know Batman?” Jamie asked.

“No but I saw him do it one time.” Tony said.

“Oh.” Jamie said.

“Yeah.” Tony said.

“Do I heard that my oldest nephew has a girlfriend?” Natasha Romanov asked.

“Aunt Tasha! You’re embarrassing me.” Jamie cried then blushed again as he looked a Mal.

“Hey. I’m your aunt so I can.” Tasha said. “I’m Natasha Romanov but you call call me Tasha or Nat.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Marisa Kent but call me Mal.”

“Nice to meet you too. How old are you?” Tasha asked.

“I’m nineteen going on twenty.” Mal said then looked down a little.

“Wow I thought you would be a little younger.” Tasha said.

“No.” Mal said.

“So are you staying for dinner?” Steve asked. “You can meet the rest then.”

“S-Sure but I have to call my dad.” Mal said.

“Okay.” Steve said “I’ll start dinner.”

Mal turned to Jamie then walked a little bit to the living room. She putted out her cell phone and called her dad. “Hey dad. Can I stay at Jamie’s for dinner?”

“I don’t know. I have to ask Bruce and Alfred.”

“Why B? He doesn’t run my life.” Mal said “I don’t care what he thinks.”

“You should. He is the one that made my get you. I wasn’t ready to be a father. I was just fine being the kid’s father’s boyfriend.”

“If you didn’t want me then why are trying so hard to be my dad? Oh wait maybe it’s because of B. Ever since he come into our life you acted like a father that I never had. I’m tired of you Clark. I feel like I don’t even matter. Bye.” Mal yelled making everyone around her look at her even Jamie who never heard she yell at Clark over the phone. She hang up before she give Clark a chance to talk. “Sorry everyone.”

“It’s fine. Everyone has family problems.” Peter said.

“Yeah but I normal don’t yelled at my dad over the phone it’s normally my step dad. I’m going to call him now.” Mal said then called Bruce but got his voicemail.

“Hey it’s Bruce Wayne. Sorry I can’t get to the phone right now. I’ll busy with my family or work but leave a message.”

“Please leave a message.” Mal said in the voice message.

“Oh shut up Marisa.” Bruce said in the voice message then there was a beep.

“Hey Big B. It’s me Mal. Um.. please call when you get this. I only want to tell you that I’m going to eat dinner at Jamie’s. I love you.” Mal said then hang up and called her butler Alfred.

“Hello?” Alfred asked after two rings

“Hey Alfred. It’s me, Marisa.”

“Hello Mistress Marisa how is Mr. Jameson’s?”

“Good but I want to tell you that I’m going to eat dinner here. I know you were planing on having everyone there tonight but I won’t be and I know Dick, Jason, and Abby won’t either.”

“Okay.” Alfred said sadly.

“How about me and you, plan it out tomorrow and we can get everyone there when we all have the next days off. And we can have our lovers there to.”

“Ok.” Alfred said “See you later Mistress Marisa.”

“Bye Afle.”

“Bye.” Alfred said then hang up.

“I can stay.” Mal said to Jamie, who is hugging her from behind.

“Okay. I’ll go tell Steve.” Tasha said then walked off leave Jamie and Risa with Tony, Bucky, and Peter.

Risa turned and whispered to Jamie, “You know I heard you talking to Mr. Parker earlier about me being a keeper.”

Jamie whispered back to her, “I know.” then kissed her cheek.

“I really like you.”

“I really like you too.” Jamie said “No scratch that. I love you.”

“Jamie…” Mal was cut off.

“I know. You don’t have to say it right now but I wanted to.” Jamie said then Tasha walks back in, to see Mal and Jamie hugging.

“What happen?” Tasha asked her other nephew and two brother figures.

“Jamie just told her that he loves her.” Tony said.

“Awe. I know it.” Tasha said. “I came to tell you guys that dinner is done.”

“Okay. Jarvis please tell the rest.” Tony said then looked at Jamie and Mal. “Jamie and Marisa dinner is done.”

“Please call me Mal.” Mal cried.

“Okay Mal.” Tony said then everyone walks to the dinner table.

“Wow this is small.” Mal said.

“How is it small?”

“Well I have a bigger one.” Mal explained.

“How?” Steve asked.

“Well my stepdad is a billionaire.” Mal said.

“Oh.” Tasha said then four guys and two girls walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having Family Dinner

“I’m Kevona Barton and this is Alexis Parker, Peter’s sister.” The same girl said then pointed to the girl next to her.

“Pointing is not nice.” Mal and Alexis said in unison then laughed and high-fived each other.

“I’m Clinton Barton. Kevona’s father and Natasha’s husband.” One of the four guys said.

“Hi Mr. Barton.” Mal said.

“I’m Loki.” Other guy said.

“I’m Loki’s brother Thor.” The one next to Loki said.

“And I’m Bruce Banner.” The last guy said then Mal and Jamie laugh. “What? Do I have sometime on my face?”

“No. It’s just that my family was on facebook the other day and my younger brother Dick’s fiance broke up with him so my younger brother Tim changed my step dad’s name to Bruce Banner because Tim was trying to cheer Dick up and you’re my step dad's favorite in Avengers.” Mal explained then Bruce B started laughing.

“That is funny.” Bruce B said.

“Yeah.” Jamie said then Steve walks in.

“Everyone sit down. I’ll brought the food out.” Steve said.

“Do you need help?” Jamie and Mal asked in unison.

Steve was surprised but said, “sure.” Mal followed Jamie to the kitchen. “Marisa you can grab the buns and the condiments, and Jameson please grab the tray of burgers next to you.”

Mal looked at Jamie with a look that says ‘Ok I’m strong that you and I have the buns. That is mess up.’

Jamie give her a look which says ‘It’s not my fault. How about we trade?’

“Okay.” Mal said 

“Good.” Steve said then grabbed to trays of burgers and walked to dining room. Mal grabbed the tray of burgers with one hand and Jamie grabbed the other stuff. They walked back to the dining room.

“Wow.” Mal said when she saw the table. Steve and Tony sitting on each end and everyone else is sitting on the sides. On the right from Steve to Tony is Clint, Tasha, Kevona, two empty, then Alexis. On the bottom left side from Steve to Tony is Bucky, Loki, Thor, Bruce, an empty, then Peter.

Mal follow Jamie who put the stuff on the table then sat between Alexa and Tasha. “Okay everyone dig in.” Steve said.

Jamie turned to Mal and she grabbed a burger. She put all the stuff she likes on it and took a bite out of it. Jamie whispered to her asking, “how is it?”

Mal whispered back, “Alfred’s are a little better but not by much.”

“So Marisa, how is it?” Steve asked.

“Good but you need to add a little more seasoning.” Mal said then everyone looked at her. “What? I lived with a butler for seven almost eight years now. I learned a few thing.”

“Wow. You’re the first one to say that.” Steve said calmly.

“Oh. Sorry.” Mal said.

“No it’s fine. I’m glad you did. You should help me sometime.” Steve said. Now it’s times for everyone to look at Steve.

“Okay.” Mal said.

Jamie whispered to her, “you know your lucky. He never has someone cook with him.”

“Alfred, was the same.” Mal whispered back then she finished her burger.

“Wow you eat fast. Faster than Clint over here.” Tasha asked.

“My whole family, except my young brother the demon and your butler Alfred, does but only at breakfast mostly and sometimes at lunch.”

“Why?” Steve asked.

“Well we all have a busy lives. Me, my dad, and my step dad have to work at 8:30. My older younger siblings have to go to school at 8. Damian, the demon, schools starts at 9. Lucky little guy.”

“What about school for you?” Tony said.

"I already graduated and I'm the third oldest but I graduated with the oldest. My older sister was seventeen and she is a year older then me meaning I was a senior when she was a junior." Mal explained. "She hates how most of her younger siblings her smarter than her. Dick and my sister Barbara were freshmen at thirteen."

“Funny. I graduated at sixteen also.” Peter said then Mal’s phone ringed.

“Sorry.” Mal said then looked at the caller ID and saw it was Wally. “Sorry I have to take this.”

“It’s fine.” Steve said “Tony does the same thing.”

“Oh but I think this is a family thing. I told everyone not to call. Only if there in emergency.” Mal said then got up to took the call. “Wally what do you want?”

“I’m not Wally. It’s Dick. My phone died. Well it’s Bruce and Clark. They are in the hospital.” The person said.

“What? What happen?” Mal yelled into the phone making Jamie get up and hugged her from behind.

“Well Clark call Bruce crying after he got off the phone with you so Bruce took him somewhere for him to calm down but on the way back a drunk driver hit them head on.” Dick said about to cry.

“Are they going to alright?” Mal said.

“We don’t know. We are at the hospital waiting for the doctor. I’m sorry for disrupting your dinner.” Dick said then signed.

“It’s fine. You did the right thing. I’m on my way.” Mal said then turned to look at Jamie.

“No no. Finish your dinner.” Dick said.

“Richard John Grayson, I’m coming. I don’t care about the dinner right now. All I care about is my family. I can have dinner with them another time.” Mal said.

“Ok. The same place.” Dick said “Bye.”

“Bye little brother.” Mal said then hang up with a sad look.

“What’s wrong?” Jamie asked hugging her.

“I’ll tell you when we get back to the dining room.” Mal said then Jamie and her walked back to the dining room. “Sorry everyone but I have to go.”

“Why so soon?” Loki asked in a creep slash funny way making Mal smile a little.


	3. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Hospital

“Well that was my brother Dick. He was calling from the hospital. My dads just got into a car crash.” Mal said sadly.

“Oh Okay. Go on then. We can have dinner a different time. You seem the a nice girl.” Tony said

“Wait, I’m going to sent so burgers with you.” Steve said then got up and got the smallest tray of burgers. He went to the kitchen and put the on a smaller plate. “How many do you need?”

“You don’t have too. I can go get them some fast food or something.”

“No. We have a lot here and fast food is bad for you. How many?”

“Sorry but I can’t take them.” Mal said. “I don’t know how long we are going to be at the hospital and I don’t want them to go bad.”

“What hospital are they in?” Tony asked walking in.

“Gotham General.” Mal said.

“I’ll have my driver take you.”

“You don’t need too.” Mal said.

“I want to. You are very nice girl and you seem like you care about family more than a stupid dinner. I want someone like that for Jamie.”

“Thanks. For everything.” Mal said.

“No problem.” Tasha said.

“I’ll walk you out.” Jamie said

“Jamie, why don’t you go with her?” Tony asked

“I don’t know. He hasn’t met my family yet.” Mal said looking at Jamie.

“Oh. Wait so you met your boyfriend’s family before he met yours?” Clint asked

“Yeah.” Mal said.

“Hey. I’ll walk you out then if you need or want anything just call me and I’ll bring it to you.” Jamie said.

“Okay.” Mal said. “Thanks everyone. I hope you have a good rest of dinner.”

“We will. I hope you dads get better.” Alexis said then Jamie walked her out to Tony’s driver.

“Hello uncle Happy.” Jamie said

“Hello Jamie. So is this Miss. Kent?” Happy asked.

“Yes I am.” Mal said.

“I’m sorry to heard about you dads.” Happy said

“Thanks.” Mal said then turned to Jamie. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Yep. Love you.” Jamie said then kissed her cheek.

“Love you too.” Mal said then get into the car. Happy patted Jamie’s back then got into the driver seat. When they got to the hospital, Mal thanked Happy and got out. She walked in and walked up to the front desk.

“May I help?” The lady asked politely.

“Yes. I’m looking for Wayne-Kent.” Mal said.

“Okay. The family is down that hallway then turn the right. It’s the first door on the right.” The lady said pointing to a hall.

“Thanks.” Mal said then followed the lady’s directions. She saw Dick being held by Wally, Barb, Kathy, Renee, and Helen by Alfred and Jack, Conner by her girlfriend Megan, and Michelle by her boyfriend Alex. Mal walked in and everyone looked up. “Where is Dami, Jay, Bette, Steph, Cassie, Harper, and Timmy?” She sat next to Dick who almost sat on her lap.

“Uncle Barry took them. I thought they would be better over there.” Wally said. 

“Thanks Wally. You’re going to be a good dad someday.” A few minutes later everyone, except Mal, Alfred, Megan, Alex, and Wally, were asleep.

“Are you the Wayne-Kent family?” A doctor said making the five awake look up.

“Yea we are.” Mal said

“I’m Dr. Storm. I’m going to be your dads doctor when they are here.”

“I’m Marisa Kent. Clark Kent’s daughter and Bruce Wayne’s stepdaughter.”

“What about the guys standing next to and behind you?” Dr. Storm said

“The one standing behind me is Alfred Pennyworth the butler of us. The guy redhead is Wally West, the other redheaded is Megan, and the guy on my right is Alex.” Mal said

“The one’s sleeping?” Dr. Storm asked

“My younger siblings.” Mal said.

“Okay. Well your dads are okay. They’re wake. You can go see them. I’ll all of you go but you have to be quiet.” Dr. Storm said.

“Okay. What room?” Alfred asked

“The one across from here.” The doctor pointed to the room.

“Okay. Thanks miss.” Alfred said then the doctor walked off. “Let wake the others.”

“Okay.” Mal said then the awake ones woke up the rest.

“Can we really see them?” Kathy asked.

“Yes. Now let’s go.” Alfred said as everyone walked to the room. When they got to the door, Dick can’t open it. “Let me do it.” Alfred opened the door and everyone saw the worst site in the whole world. Their dads connect to tubes and wires.

Dick sat on Bruce’s bed. Bruce held Dick’s hand and mouth ‘Thank you son.’

Dr. Storm peeks her head in. “What is wrong with them?” Dick asked

“Oh I forget to tell you that Mr. Wayne is temporarily mute and Mr. Kent has amnesia.”

“What?” Mal asked.

“Yea. Mr. Kent will only remembers some of you and Mr. Wayne has to mouth, write on the pad of paper next to him, or sigh if he knows how.”

‘I love you guys.’ Bruce wrote on the pad of paper. ‘I love you too Marisa.’ Mal smile for the first time she heard the news.

“Who is Marisa?” Clark asked looking at the paper.

“Me. Your daughter.”

“I don’t remember a Marisa. I only nine have daughters.” Clark explained then everyone heard a crush and turned to look at Mal, who had tears in her eyes.

“No. No. It’s can’t be happening.” Mal said then ran out of the room crying. When she get outside she called Jamie.

“Hey love.” Jamie said.

“Jamie.” Mal said

“What’s wrong?” Jamie asked

“Can you come and get me?” Mal asked

“Yeah hold on. Where are you?” Jamie asked

“I’m outside the hospital.” Mal said.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Jamie said then hang up. Wally ran out and saw Mal sitting on the steps.

“Marisa Lynn Maria Kent, what are you doing? You have a dad in there that wants to see you.” Wally said

“I know but I should have two. Part of amnesia is that when someone gets hit in the head and gets it that mean they don’t want to remember someone. I’m the reason Clark was cry. I’m the reason why Bruce took him out. I’m the reason why they both are in here. If I didn’t yell at Clark then none of this wouldn't of happen.” Mal said crying then Wally hugged her.

“No it’s not. It’s the stupid drunk driver. Wait a minute Clark shouldn’t have amnesia. He might just playing.” Wally said

“Yes he can Wally. If he hits his head really hard on something or cracks it open.” Mal said then Jamie’s car pulled up.

“Love, what happen?” Jamie asked not seeing Wally.


	4. Remember

“Clark doesn’t r…. Wait a minute.” Mal said then ran inside to Clark and Bruce’s room. “Conner, can you move for a minute?”

“Yeah.” Conner said then got off his dad’s bed. Mal used x-ray vision on Clark’s head and saw a crack skull. “What’s wrong?” He asked when he saw the look on Mal’s face.

“Go get the doctor.” Mal said.

“I will but please tell me what’s wrong first.” Conner said.

“Conner. Kent. Go. Get. The. Doctor. NOW.” Mal yelled then Conner ran out and got the doctor.

“What’s wrong?” The doctor asked when she walked in.

“You need to get his head check out. He shouldn’t have amnesia like this. He can only get it if he hits his head to hard or has a crack skull.” Mal explained.

“It’s normal for car crash victims to have amnesia.” Dr. Storm said.

“Not him. Just please check it out.” Mal said.

“Okay.” Dr. Storm said then called in some nurses to help her.

“That won’t work.” Mal said. “The cracks is right here.” She points to the crack in Clark’s head. “Wally, can you go to Megan and I’s place and get my backpack that says Clark on it?”

“Yeah. Where is it?” Wally asked.

“Go into my room and it should be in far back next to Bruce’s.”

“Ok.” Wally said then walked out. He waited until he was  as far away from people that could see him. He grabbed his goggles from his back pocket and took off running. He got to Mal’s place in a few seconds. He walked up to it and saw that the door was open a little. Wally took off his goggles and walked in slowly. “Hello? Is anyone here?”

“Wally?” Someone asked behind him then Wally turned around and saw Mal’s younger sister Abby standing behind him.

“Abby, what are you doing here?” Wally asked then he got hugged.

“I came here looking for my sister.” Abby said.

“Oh. She isn’t here.” Wally said scratching the back of his neck.

“Where is she?”  Abby asked.

“Well Clark and Bruce got in a car accident and are in the hospital. I can take you guys up there after I get something for Mal.” Wally said then went to Mal’s bedroom closet and grabbed the backpack that says Clark on it.

“Okay but what is the bag for?” Abby said.

“Clark. Can you put it on your back?” Wally asked.

“Yeah.” Abby said then put it on her back. “You know I have superspeed too right?”

“Yeah I know but you’re not in the right outfit Blue Jay or should I say Mocking Jay.” Wally said.

“H-How do you know?” Abby said.

“Well for one I’m not dumb, for two only the Bat family knows what channel to watch about the Wayne Co. Tower thing, for three both of your names are birds, and for four both names have Jay in it. Blue Jay. Mockingjay. It’s not har… nevermind I was going to say it not hard to figures but the Bat family can’t except maybe Dick and Mal. Roy might of -on accident- told me.”

“How did he tell you?” Abby asked getting on Wally’s back. Wally took off running to the hospital. He stop when he was far in the parking lot with no cars. Both of them started walking to the hospital.

“Well I asked him how you and the kids were, he started talking about you and how you became Mocking Jay.” Wally said scratching the back of his neck.

“I’m going to kill him.” Abby said.

“Well you can’t. I want my best buddy alive please. If you kill him then I can’t see Lian or Dani again.”

“You can come over and hang out with me.”

“I know but that won’t be the same. You’re going to be my sister-in-law and Roy is my best buddy. See the different.”

“Yeah Yeah. You’re lucky that I like.” Abby said then two of them walks in. Wally takes her to the room that everyone is in.

Wally opens the door and peeks in. “I have someone with me.” He moved out of the way and Abby walks up.

“What are you doing here?” Mal asked angry.

“I went back you apartment and you weren’t there so when Wally get there he told me what happen?” Abby said scratching the back of her neck.

“ALISON!!!!” Clark said trying to get out of bed.

“Clark Kent stay in bed.” Mal said

“Why should I listen to you? You’re not my parents or husband.” Clark said pouting.

“I know. I’m one of your other daughter and you don’t want to died before you see all your kids graduate do you?”

“No.” Clark said then pouts again.

Dr. Storm peeks in and sees Abby. “Hello?”

“Hi. I’m Abby Grayson. I’m Bruce’s adopted daughter.” Abby said

“Hi. I’m Dr. Storm.” Dr. Storm said then looked at Mal. “Did you get whatever you needed?”

“Yea. Wally, you have the bag?” Mal asked Wally then Abby handed it to her.Mal grabbed in and growled. “Dr. Storm, you might want to leave.”

“No. I’m the doctor.” Dr. Storm said then asked when she saw Mal next to Clark looking at his head. “What are you doing?

“Okay. I know you’re a doctor but only Conner and I can do this. I need everyone except Conner to back up to the wall.” Mal said pointing to the wall that is far from Clark. “I don’t want to hurt anyone. Conner?” Conner walked up and stands next to Mal.

“Ready.” Conner said then Mal pulled what is looks like kryptonite and put it next to Clark’s head. “Aghhh.”

“C-conner d-d-do it.” Mal said then Conner grabbed a knife and cut Clark’s skin a little. “W-wall, c-c-co-ome-e…” Mal was cut off by Wally going up behind her and grabbed the kryptonite.

“I got it finish up.” Wally said to his future in-laws. Mal grabbed something from the bag and shut the crack on Clark’s skill.

“I-i-i n-need everyone to go to the bathroom. Wally and Conner also.” Mal said then everyone run into the bathroom and Clark passed out. Well Wally helped Conner. When Wally and Conner got to the bathroom Conner passed out. Mal got the kryptonite back into the backpack then she passed out but not before she told everyone that they can come out now.

“Why did she tell us to go into the bathroom?” Dr. Storm asked.

Bruce signs ‘because if she didn’t get that thing back in the bag she would go crazy.’

“What?” Everyone except Abby, Dick, Megan, and of course Conner and Mal, who is still passed out in Wally’s and on Bruce’s bed arms.

“He said ‘because if she didn’t get that thing back in the bag she would go crazy.’” Dick said.

“Oh.” Everyone exit the bathroom except for Wally and Conner.

“Can someone help me?” Wally yelled/asked.

Abby and Dick walks back in. “Sorry.” Abby grabbed Connor’s legs and Dick grabbed his arms so Wally grabbed his middle. All three of them carried Conner out and saw Marisa on Bruce’s bed curled up to him so they put Conner next to a passed out Clark.

“Ok what just happened?” Dr. Storm asked then everyone looked at Megan.

“I got it.” Megan said then made Dr. Storm forget what she saw and heard after Mal ran outside.

“Why am I here?” Dr. Storm asked then looked down at her chipboard.

“You were going to tell us something.” Wally said coolly put his floor on the table in front on the couch he was sitting on.

“Yeah. You started talking about Clark and Bruce then stop.” Dick said curled up to Wally.

“I think I forgot.” The doctor said then remembered “Oh yeah. Mr Wayne can go home tomorrow night but I want Mr. Kent here a little longer.

“Okay.” Alfred said “Thank you Dr. Storm.”

“No problem.” Dr. Storm said then walked out scratching her head.

“Thanks M.” Dick said.

“No problem. I’ll do anything for my future in-laws.” Megan said then blushed.

“What do you mean?” Abby asked then show the ring on Megan’s hand. “Oh no he don’t”

“Yeah.” Megan said.

“What? What’s going on?” Wally said.

“Wow. How did my nephew get so slow?” Someone from the doorway asked.

“It’s maybe from golden boy next to him.” Another one said.

“Haha.” Dick said with a sarcastic voice then turned to Megan. “When?”

“This morning. That is why I was with him when he got the call.” Megan said.

“Oh.” Wally said then looked at his uncle Barry Allen and Dick’s brother Jason Todd. “So where are demon and smartie?”

“At home with Oliver.” Barry said then smile seeing Bruce and Risa curled up together. “How are they?”

“Well Bruce is temporarily mute and Clark has amnesia. Oh and Risa and Connor fixed up a crack on Clark’s skull with Kryptonate. I helped Conner to the bathroom where he passed out and Dick, Abby and I carried him to Clark’s bed.”

“I had to lift Mal up on Bruce’s after he got in it.” Megan said. “Why did they do it knowing what happens?”

“That is who they are. Clark is their only real father they care about. If something happens to him they haves to move with their only one and I don’t mean Bruce.” Wally explained making everyone awake look at him. “What? I talk to Mal. You guys will have to get used to it.” Wally smiled and leaned back. Dick rolled his eyes.

“Do you know when Mal is going to wake up?” Megan asked.

“No. Why?” Dick asked leaning to her.

“Well I forgot my key so I have no way in.” Megan said.

“Here.” Abby said as she handed Megan her key.

“How?” Megan asked grabbing the key.

“Well I found it on the kitchen counter so I picked it up.” Abby said.

“How did you get in?” Megan said.

“Well the key under the mat idea is so old and I also picked the lock.” Abby said coolly. Dick rolls his eyes.

Conner groaned moving but he kept his eye shut. “Is everyone alright?”

Megan got up from her seat on the floor and walked to Conner. “Yeah we are. Are you ok?”

Conner groaned and moved again. “Yeah.” He slowly opened his eyes. “How is Mal and pa?”

“Clark is going to be okay.” Dick stated.

“What about Mal?” Connor asked trying to get up but Megan pushed him down.

“We don’t know and you need to stay in bed.” Megan said then hugged him.

“No I want to see my sister.” Conner growled.

“Quiet down. People are trying to sleep.” Clark growled then moved to turn to his side.

“Dad?” Conner asked

“Yes Conner?” Clark asked turning to look at Conner.

“Are you ok?” Conner asked.

“Never better.” Clark said then Bruce wake up. “Hey hon.” Bruce waved.

Dr. Storm walked in. “Oh Mr. Kent It’s go to see you up. I have to ask you a few questions.”

“Okay.” Clark said.

“Okay first question. What is your full name?”

“Clark Robert Kent-Wayne.” Clark said.

“What is your husband’s name?”

“Bruce Thomas Kent-Wayne.”

“Oldest child?”

“Marisa Lynn Maria Kent-Wayne.” Clark said. Dr. Storm looked at Bruce, who nodded.


End file.
